Счастливого Рождества, Хельга
by TuttaL
Summary: Рождество обещает быть совсем не таким, на какое Хельга надеялась, и она превращается в самого настоящего ворчливого Скруджа. Но с помощью некоторых своих друзей и одного репоголового парнишки даже Хельга Джи Патаки может обрести надежду на счастливый сочельник. Перевод с английского "Merry Christmas Helga", автор Polkahotness, выполнен совместно с пользователем streykat id:4575848


Не могу сказать, что когда-либо ненавидела отца. Хоть Боб никогда не проявлял настоящей заботы обо мне, исключая те короткие мгновения под названием «Я хочу быть хорошим отцом», все же я знала, что ему не все равно... но... довольно.

Пока он не отказался от нас.

Точнее, он отказался от Мириам.

Ольга пыталась. Она просила, и вопила, и кричала, и плакала (Боже, она даже заплакала, умоляя его остаться, и напоминала обо всем хорошем, что происходило между ними все эти годы, но даже это не помогло удержать их вместе.

Из-за случившегося Мириам стала пить еще больше. Каждую ночь последнего года обучения в школе я наблюдала, как она опрокидывает стопку за стопкой, пытаясь заглушить боль после всех тех жертв, на которые ей пришлось пойти ради Боба. Видя это, я понимала, что неважно, сколько раз я пыталась сдержать свой гнев, или сколько раз я пыталась поговорить с ней или позаботиться о ней, или же обнять, она реагировала на все как овощ — прямо как тот, что каждый вечер лежал на моей тарелке с ужином, который я готовила себе сама.

Когда Ольга вышла замуж и уехала в чужую страну, где разговаривали на каком-то странном языке, которого я никогда раньше не слышала, мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как предпринимать попытки собрать осколки в конечном итоге полностью развалившейся семьи, оставленные догорать Бобом.

В декабре после окончания школы все начало меняться. Когда Боб затеял все это дерьмо, я решила взять год перерыва от учебы и остаться дома, чтобы удостовериться в том, что Мириам не упьется до состояния комы. По крайней мере, под чьим-либо присмотром шансов на это было гораздо меньше.

Впрочем, лично мне в Хиллвуде ловить было нечего.

Все остальные из нашей «банды», включая Сида, Гарольда, Брейни и Кёрли, разъехались на учебу в выбранные ими колледжи в мгновение ока. С некоторыми мы продолжали поддерживать связь. Само собой, Фибс занимала среди них главное место. Мы старались созваниваться по скайпу и переписывались друг с другом почти каждый день, что помогло сохранить между нами доверие и было очень важно для меня, учитывая творившееся в моем доме. Они с Джеральдом отправились в один колледж, где наконец стали парой в первые же недели учебного семестра. Шина и Юджин поступили в какой-то музыкально-театральный колледж (не без поддержки Шины), где Юджин, в конечном итоге, вылез из своей скорлупы, подтвердив все слухи, ходившие в нашей начальной школе. Надин уехала в Мидвест обучаться специальности связанной с наукой и упором на энтомологию, а Ронда, ее неизменный командир, умотала куда-то, чтобы связать себя с модой, хоть мне и не слишком-то было интересно, куда решили отправить нашу Принцессу родители. Лайла уехала в какую-то даль для учебы на психолога, что меня не удивило, если уж честно, а Стинки уехал жить на ранчо к одним из своих многочисленных дядь и теть. Он очень заинтересовался разведением лошадей в предпоследний год высшей школы. Единственный, про кого я еще не упомянула, это ОН — Арнольд.

К моему удивлению, этот прекрасный ангел попытался заговорить со мной. Впрочем, я, идиотка, оттолкнула его, как и всегда, и мы не разговаривали примерно с тех пор, как прошел месяц с его отъезда. Он говорил о том, что не уверен, чем хочет заниматься по жизни, и мне было знакомо это ощущение. Я знала, кем хотела стать, но, находясь здесь, проще было бы бегемоту отрастить крылышки, похудеть и взмыть ввысь к птичкам.

Фиби сказала, что он в Сиэтле, и я была за него очень рада.

Ну, в какой-то степени.

Я сидела на бордюре возле своего дома, обхватив голову руками. Хмурый двенадцатый день декабря навис надо мной, но я не могла найти в себе сил зайти внутрь и отыскать куртку или перчатки.

Зачем, я и сама точно не знала, ведь снега у нас не выпадало с прошлого года. Это Рождество находилось на грани катастрофы, потому что Большой Боб ушел, Ольга слишком далеко и слишком счастлива, чтобы вернуться в когда-то так называемый дом, Мириам будет лежать в отключке на диване, а я буду есть замороженную пиццу и смотреть PPV, пока не задрыхну часика в два ночи. Так что можно было смело утверждать, что это и близко не будет похоже на Рождество, которое отмечает весь остальной мир.

Точнее, ничего из того, что у нормальных людей ассоциируется со словом «Рождество».

Я вдруг решила, что раз уж Фиби возвращается завтра, то мне нужно перестать хандрить и оставить свое плохое настроение в сегодняшнем дне, прежде чем я совсем не раскисну перед встречей с лучшей подругой, вот уже год своей жизни разделившей с Джеральдо. К счастью для меня, хандра может и подождать.

— Хельга? Что ты тут делаешь?

Я подняла взгляд от земли и увидела Фиби, взирающую на меня сверху с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Фиби?

Улыбнувшись, она закивала.

— Да, Хельга?

— Фиби! Фибс! — я подскочила с цемента и едва не повалила бедную девчушку наземь. — Я думала, ты приедешь завтра!

— Ну, я так и собиралась, но Джеральд захотел провести чуть больше времени с Арнольдом, так что мы решили вылететь прошлой ночью, вместо сегодняшней.

Улыбка медленно сползла с моего лица.

«Арнольд. Арнольд уже здесь? А мы с ним еще не столкнулись?».

— О... эм... Что ж, отлично, Фиби. Я... Я рада, что ты здесь.

— Что-то не так?

— С-с чего вдруг быть чему-то не так? Все в порядке. Лучше не бывает. Просто замечательно. П-п-почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она пожала плечами и просто обняла меня снова.

— Как я рада видеть тебя, Хельга.

На мгновение я закусила губу, лицо Арнольда мелькало под закрытыми веками, и я сглотнула подступающий к горлу ком.

— И я тебя, Фибс...

— Мне так жаль, Хельга.

— Все в порядке.

— Но Хельга, это ведь не так. Не совсем. Мне не следовало оставлять младшую сестренку так надолго, в такое тяжкое время.

— Ольга. Я в порядке. Правда.

— О, Хельга, ты уверена?

— Да. Уверена.

— Я отправила тебе кое-что по почте, — даже через трубку я могла уловить, что она лыбится, и, расположившись на матрасе на левом боку, я уставилась в то место, где стена встречается с потолком.

— Серьезно? — произнесла я с наигранным интересом.

Я и так знала, чем это окажется.

Как и всегда.

— Ни за что не угадаешь.

Я беззвучно зевнула.

«Еще один ежедневник».

— Бьюсь об заклад, что нет, Ольга.

Я должна была передать что-то и ей, по крайней мере, все-таки она прикладывала хоть чуточку усилий ради этого ритуала «дарения подарков». Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что она каждый год дарила мне ежедневник, а я не успевала за год исписать предыдущий. В какие-то годы мне это удавалось, но с середины прошлого, последнего в школе, у меня совсем не было на это времени.

— Мне пора идти, Хельга. Винс просит меня помочь на кухне. Такой недотепа...

Я чуть усмехнулась.

— Поговорим позже, Ольга.

— Люблю тебя, сестренка.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула.

— Я тебя тоже.

Наш дом не выглядел очень уж по-рождественски в сравнении с домом Фиби. Тот был настолько украшен, что я даже не знала, куда посмотреть, чтобы цвета не резали глаз.

— Что скажешь, Хельга? — поинтересовалась миссис Хейердал.

— Очень... ярко, — заключила я.

К счастью для меня (и моих глаз), комната Фиби сохранила ауру нормальности, которой я сейчас так жаждала. Хотя, на мой вкус, здесь было немного пустовато и слишком чисто, но эта комната была все той же, в которой я росла и оставалась с ночевками, и связанной с другими простыми и забавными воспоминаниями.

— Ты уже ходила по магазинам, Хельга? — с заинтересованным выражением лица спросила у меня Фиби, присев на матрас.

Я пожала плечами и умостилась на полу на корточках, опираясь спиной о стену.

— Неа.

— Почему нет?

Вздернув бровь, я глянула в ее сторону.

— Я могла бы незаконно приобрести бухло для Мириам, послать Бобу открытку со словами «Пожалуйста, притащи свою жалкую задницу домой», рассказать Ольге, насколько действительно плохи дела дома, или же притвориться, что Рождества в этом году вообще нет, и продолжить жить своей жизнью, словно ничего необычного не происходит.

— Хельга...

— Я серьезно, Фибс. В этот раз Рождества для меня просто не будет.

— Тебе непременно будут рады на праздник здесь. В конце концов, мы считаем тебя частью своей семьи.

— Спасибо, — я выдавила улыбку и попыталась быстро сменить тему нашего разговора. — Так, как тебе жизнь с Джеральдо? Все еще тащишься по его прическе?

Легкий румянец коснулся ее щек.

— Все хорошо, Хельга. Кажется, я не могла бы быть счастливей.

— Так ты поведаешь мне все самые пикантные подробности?

— Хельга!

— О, перестань...

— Что касается Джеральда и меня... я... боюсь, что... я не хочу углубляться в подробности.

Я закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась.

— Конечно, Фибс. По крайней мере, хоть у одной из нас есть личная жизнь, верно?

Настал черед Фиби мысленно закатить глаза.

— Нам обеим хорошо известно, что ты тоже можешь обзавестись бойфрендом, если приложишь немножечко усилий.

— Ты ведь шутишь, верно?

— Я абсолютно серьезно, Хельга. Мы с тобой знаем, что ты оттолкнула Арнольда, когда он попытался заговорить с тобой перед отъездом в колледж. Также мы знаем, что если ты встретишься с ним на каникулах, то поступишь так же.

— Нет.

— Хельга...

— Что? Я не стану. Просто буду обращаться с ним, как обычно. И с чего ты вообще взяла, что я с ним увижусь? Наверняка он притащил свою девушку покрасоваться перед постояльцами.

— У него нет девушки.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Хоть я и не слишком близка с Арнольдом, я тесно общаюсь с Джеральдом , он и рассказал мне о нем один или парочку фактов.

— Например?

Фиби помотала головой и скрестила руки на груди.

— Пока ты не начнешь работать над тем, чтобы быть самой собой рядом с ним, я тебе ничего не скажу.

— С каких это пор ты ставишь ультиматумы?

— В колледже учат многому, Хельга, не только фактам и цифрам.

— Ладно, всезнайка, что мне делать?

— Поговори с ним. Я уверена, он по-прежнему пользуется скайпом, так почему бы тебе не попытаться позвонить и завести с ним разговор? Или, раз уж он в городе, вероятно, лучше будет навестить его в пансионе. Уверена, он будет рад тебя видеть.

— Серьезно?

— Конечно, Хельга. Почему нет?

Я отправила Бобу открытку с Рождественской елью, которую пыталась установить у нас в гостиной.

В ней значилось: «Вот, что ты пропускаешь дома. Надеюсь, ты рад, что бросил нас на Рождество, Боб».

На этом я не остановилась и опрокинула елку (с гирляндой и всем остальным) на пол и оставила ее так лежать остаток ночи.

Мириам даже не обратила на это внимания.

А мне было плевать.

Потому что Рождество — это просто кучка разбитых ярких лампочек, освещающих пол нашей гостиной.

Рождественский отсчет шел полным ходом с наступившей средой, которая оставила любителям откладывать все на последний момент всего лишь четыре для до этого большого события. И, получая сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за бесконечными бесцельно блуждающими по универмагу толпами, я сконцентрировалась на разрастающемся внутри гневе и обнаружила, что становлюсь брюзгой.

— В предвкушении Рождества? — будут интересоваться мои коллеги.

— Ровно настолько же, как пес предвкушает свою кастрацию, — отвечу я.

И, само собой, мы веселенько разойдемся каждый своей дорогой, чтобы окончить свою работу по складыванию вещей, как обыкновенные низкооплачиваемые служащие, которыми мы и являемся.

В тот день я шла домой с работы (как обычно) и ненадолго остановилась, чтобы окинуть взглядом свободное место, некогда известное как «Поле Джеральда». Трава по его периметру была замерзшей, но в придачу бурой и иссохшей, она так и напрашивалась быть покрытой холодными белыми хлопьями. Теперь лишь мусор устилал на нем землю, и единственное, что для меня здесь сохранилось, так это воспоминания.

— Провели здесь столько времени, правда, Арнольд? — пробормотала я самой себе, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и рассеянно уставилась на представшую передо мной картину. — Игра за бесконечной игрой. Грязь летала... и забивалась в твои густые светлые волосы, которые так замечательно пахли, и я все никак не могла взять в толк, каким же шампунем ты пользуешься, чтобы все это вымыть после окончания, но мне до сих пор нравится думать об этом, когда тебя нет рядом... — я помотала головой и глубоко втянула воздух. — Фиби права, моя русоволосая прелесть. Я оттолкнула тебя, и все же, я собираюсь хранить тебя возле своего сердца, как самое драгоценное, что у меня есть. В это Рождество, как и на каждое предыдущее, моим единственным желанием будет, чтобы ты, наконец, понял, как я тебя обожаю... как сильно я хочу быть с тобой, несмотря на все мои сомнительные поступки по отношению к тебе, — я вздохнула и бросила короткий взгляд вниз на свои белые кеды. — Но, я думаю, справедливым будет сказать, что в этом году я отказалась от всего, что связано с этим праздником. О, Арнольд... как бы я хотела не быть такой. Я бы хотела, чтобы в этом жестоком мире осталась надежда и для такой, как я... но...

Я оглядела Поле Джеральда еще раз и горько улыбнулась.

— Хельга? Патаки?

Я взглянула через плечо и увидела никого иного как переполненного радостью Юджина, идущего вслед за Шиной, на чьем лице расплылась еще более широкая, чем обычно, улыбка.

Повернувшись, я засунула руки в карманы еще глубже и отрывисто выдохнула.

— Юджин. Шина. Какой... сюрприз.

— Как ты? Боже, выглядишь великолепно, Хельга, — воскликнул Юджин, а я лишь равнодушно дернула плечами.

— Я выгляжу так же, как и всегда, приятель. А ты, как я погляжу, в еще более приподнятом настроении, чем обычно. Хотя, если честно, у тебя, наверное, и не бывает иначе.

— Я просто счастлив оказаться дома. А ты, Шина?

— Конечно! — воскликнула она и хлопнула в ладоши в перчатках, издав приглушенный шлепок.

— А Хиллвуд такой красивый на Рождество со всеми этими гирляндами! Это неимоверно поднимает мне настроение.

— Да... столько огней и совсем нет снега, — пробурчала я достаточно тихо, чтобы не быть услышанной.

Я вытянула руку, чтобы поправить шапку на голове, пока мой взгляд скользил по пустому полю, на котором, на мой вкус, было слишком людно.

— А ты что думаешь, Хельга?

Мое внимание вернулось к этой парочке, светящейся рождественским весельем так, что даже самый противный эльф позавидовал бы тому, что я стою рядом с ними.

— Хм?

— Юджин спросил, считаешь ли ты так же.

— Насчет чего?

— Что Рождественские огни, сияющие в Хиллвуде, смотрятся замечательно, — Юджин сконцентрировался на моей реакции, и я громко цокнула.

— Пожалуй, они выглядят мило.

— Пожалуй? — переспросила Шина.

— Да, пожалуй. Слушайте. У меня сегодня не самый лучший день, поэтому я вроде как хочу побыть одна, если вы, двое заводил, не возражаете.

Они обменялись взглядами и кивнули друг другу.

— Что ж, как пожелаешь, Хельга. Наверное, еще увидимся.

— Да-да, только не ставьте на это свою стипендию, не то проиграете.

Развернувшись, я направилась к центральной улице, проходя мимо ярких украшений в витринах магазинов. И все бы ничего, если бы я не обнаружила себя стоящей перед пансионом «Sunset Arms» и поняла, что добрела туда совершенно неосознанно.

К месту, где я не хотела быть.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, — пробурчала я себе под нос и быстро спряталась за близстоящими мусорными баками, в то время как голоса становились громче.

— … с одна тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года каждый год выпадает снег, коротышка. И этот год не будет исключением.

— Не знаю, дедушка.

Этот голос... это он.

— Все кажется таким... унылым.

Даже Арнольд, оптимистичный и всегда радостный Арнольд не чувствует Рождества...

Сердце стало бешено колотиться, и я про себя приказала ему прекратить так восторженно резвиться.

Это всего лишь Арнольд.

Арнольд...

— Скоро выпадет снег. Не переживай. Планируешь остаться для Тайного Санты?

Я наблюдала за его силуэтом из щели между двумя баками.

— Неа, дедушка. Поучаствую в этом позже. Просто хочется немного прогуляться.

— Что ж, как пожелаешь. Увидимся позже, коротышка.

— Пока, дедушка, — Арнольд закрыл дверь и сделал громкий вдох.

Недолго думая, я поднялась из своего неудобного укрытия и упала, разумеется, задев один из баков, за которыми пряталась; после чего Арнольд тут же обратил свое внимание на источник громкого шума, прервавшего его размышления.

Я перевернулась, и наши взгляды пересеклись на короткое мгновение. Впрочем, момент был достаточно долгим для того, чтобы Арнольд меня узнал.

— Хельга? — позвал он, и мои щеки сразу же налились багрянцем от прозвучавшего из его уст моего имени. — Хельга, э-это ты?

Споткнувшись, я рванула прочь что было сил, пока я снова его не оскорбила.

Потому что, если уж начистоту, мой разум работал слишком быстро, и было тяжело вспомнить, кем же являлась эта «Хельга».

— Тебе нужно просто поговорить с ним, Хельга. Как я и говорила раньше, я уверена, он будет рад пообщаться с тобой после... ну, после того, как ты не разговаривала с ним с момента выпуска из школы.

— Ты никогда не угомонишься насчет этого, как я погляжу, а, Фибс?

— Мы обе знаем, что я не единственная, кто «цепляется» за это, Хельга.

Я пнула пустую бутылку из-под Яху-содовой вниз по тротуару, запустив руки в карманы джинсов. На улице стояло солнечных сорок три градуса по Фаренгейту, что для двадцать третьего декабря было довольно-таки дерьмово.

— И что? Что с того, что и я за это цепляюсь? Что, если я с ним не поговорю? Его жизнь не изменится. Она и не изменилась с тех пор, как я прекратила с ним общение. Держу пари, его жизнь без меня гораздо лучше. Проклятье, я хочу сказать, этот Репоголовый уже в колледже, вероятно, важный парень в кампусе, с отличными оценками и тучей друзей. Что может значить для него потеря одной-единственной девушки, которая, может быть, любила его всю свою жизнь, а может — и нет? НИЧЕГО. Тема закрыта, Фиби.

Мы продолжали идти вниз по улице в полной тишине, ветер принялся свирепо завывать вокруг нас.

— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, Хельга.

— Прости, что? — я слышала ехидство в своем собственном голосе, но не остановилась.

— Я сказала, что считаю, что ты ошибаешься. Ты просто не знаешь, что он чувствует или чувствовал к тебе во всех аспектах. У каждого есть мысли и идеи, которые мы считаем значимыми, но главная правда в том, что ты не знаешь, что чувствует Арнольд, потому что даже не утруждала себя у него об этом узнать. Может, потеря тебя не повлияла на него, а может, и да, но пока ты не поговоришь с ним один-на-один, это навсегда так и останется этим «может», Хельга.

Я встала, как вкопанная, и взглянула на лучшую подругу — единственную, к кому я обращалась, которая всегда поддерживала меня, что бы ни случилось и насколько бы глупо я себя не вела.

— Знаешь, что Фибс?

— Хм? — вопросительно произнесла она, тоже остановившись, и повернулась ко мне, тогда как я стояла, не двигаясь, будто мои ноги приросли к асфальтовому покрытию.

— Ты права. Ты абсолютно права. И знаешь, что еще? Ты изменилась. С тех пор как ты сбежала в колледж и стала встречаться с Джеральдо, ты словно забыла, кто был рядом с тобой каждую секунду ваших непростых отношений, когда все только начиналось. Ты забыла, как тяжело мне было остаться здесь с Мириам и Бобом, каждые две секунды орущими друг на друга, и всей этой ерундой с разводом, когда мне даже не к кому было обратиться. Ты просто бросила меня, Фиби Хейердал. И... я просто не знала, что мне делать.

— Хельга... — ее голос дрожал, и мой гнев пошел на спад, хотя я и понимала, что после сказанного мною пути назад уже нет. — Я... Я не... Я не могла остаться здесь... Потому что...

— Разумеется, ты не могла. Тебе не пришлось оставаться в Хиллвуде, как мне. У тебя не было возможностей. Ты же слишком умная для Хиллвуда. Слишком умная для нас. Так что иди. Беги. Найди своего Шляповолосого и делайте, что пожелаете, и полюбуйся, волнует ли это меня. И смею тебя заверить, что нет.

— Хельга... — не в моих силах было поднять на нее взгляд, потому что я знала, как она на меня смотрит... Готова поклясться, что мои слова разрывали ее на части, словно мы снова оказались в начальной школе. Это было единственным способом, которым я могла удержать ее рядом с собой. Я всегда знала, что, как бы то ни было, она слишком хорошая подруга для меня. Быть может, настало время отпустить ее тоже... — Я не могла остаться, и ты это знаешь. Это... это так эгоистично с твоей стороны, говорить мне все это сейчас. Ты же знаешь, что я скучала по тебе, и... — ее голос становился все тише. Я опустила взгляд на землю, когда она продолжила говорить, интонация с каждым высказыванием приобретала все более суровый оттенок. — И с твоей стороны просить меня отказаться от мечты о высшем образовании, от того, к чему я с таким усердием шла... так низко, Хельга. И тебе ли не знать, как я поддерживала тебя во время увлечения Арнольдом и семейных проблем, и мой отъезд не причина, чтобы попрекать меня в том, что я действительно счастлива.

— Действительно счастлива. ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО СЧАСТЛИВА. Так иди и будь счастлива. Валяй.

— Отлично, Хельга. Я пойду.

— Прекрасно, — выкрикнула я вслед, когда она удалилась.

Снега по-прежнему не было, но внезапно меня окатило волной холода с головы до ног. И я этому даже не удивилась.

— Ну надо же... Никогда не доводилось наблюдать такую ссору.

— Согласен. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хельга и Фиби когда-то перестанут быть подругами? Глядя на всех нас, я был уверен, что они-то уж точно будут держаться вместе.

— Сид, Стинко. Я слышу, что вы там, идиоты, болтаете.

— Успокойся, Хельга. Только то, что ты только что поругалась со своей теперь уже бывшей лучшей подругой с детского сада, не означает, что тебе можно срываться на нас. Мы тебе ничего не сделали.

Я развернулась и уперла руки в бока.

— Вы что, не видите, что я ни с кем не хочу разговаривать? Проклятье! Что вы все ко мне прицепились?

— Мы не цеплялись, Хельга. Ради всего святого, мы всего лишь пытаемся тебя подбодрить.

— Указывая на очевидное?

Эти двое обменялись взглядами и пожали плечами.

— У меня нет на это времени, — пробурчала я и, развернувшись, направилась домой.

Я вошла в дом около шести часов вечера, голодный желудок напомнил о себе, что я, само собой, проигнорировала; Мириам рыдала в телефонную трубку, на другом конце которой, вероятнее всего, был Боб. Я прошла в свою комнату и заперла дверь.

Я достала ежедневник в кожаной обложке, врученный мне два Рождества назад.

«Хельга — было выведено на внутренней стороне обложки элегантным почерком. — Надеюсь, этот ежедневник придется тебе по душе, сестренка. Я знаю, как ты любишь писать, и, быть может, однажды мы сможем поговорить о твоих подростковых проблемах, как настоящие сестры. До тех пор, пусть этот дневник будет моим слухом. ~ Ольга».

Раскрыв первую чистую страницу, я вытянула из-под подушки ручку.

«О, Арнольд! — нацарапала я на линованной бумаге. — Если бы я только могла преодолеть свои страхи и перейти к действиям. В эти дни я все глубже рою яму жалости к самой себе. Рождество словно исчезло прямо у нас из-под носа, разве нет? Снега не выпадало с прошлого декабря, и в этом я вижу еще одну причину, почему в этом году Рождество не будет таким, как прежде. Боб не придет домой на Рождество. Наверное, этот выскочка согласится отпраздновать его там, где пожелает та пустышка, с которой он сейчас спит. Как будто мне вообще есть до этого дело. Мириам целыми днями сидит на диване, спит и пьет. И бесполезно пытаться заставить ее заняться хоть чем-то. Что касается идеальной Ольги, то она блаженно счастлива со своим Винсом и выступающим животиком. У нее есть все, что она когда-либо загадывала на Рождество. Так почему же я так одинока? Ни Фиби (что, конечно, целиком и полностью моя вина...), ни семьи (по крайней мере, в том составе, с которого все начиналось...), ни ТЕБЯ, мой милый Арнольд. Все, чего я прошу на Рождество — это чтобы у тебя было такое Рождество, которого не видать мне».

Надавив ручкой на бумагу, мыслями я вернулась к событиям Рождества много лет тому назад. Я думала о том Рождестве, когда я помогла не только Арнольду, но и одному из постояльцев пансиона, мистеру Хьюну.

Как бы там ни было, было больно осознавать, что в этом году я для него ничего не могу сделать; более того, на этот раз у меня нет настроения делать вообще хоть что-то.

«Рождество изменилось, оно не такое, как в наших детских воспоминаниях, не так ли? Оно превратилось просто в очередной день недели, просто в выходной от работы или учебы. Так внезапно то волшебство, которое оно некогда в себе таило для нас, наивных маленьких детишек, вдруг улетучилось, оставив нас с сухими воспоминаниями о прежнем веселье, прежнем огне и прежних семьях, отдалившихся настолько, что те позабыли, для чего вообще Рождество существует».

Мой разум изо всех сил пытался подобрать слова, чтобы выразить на бумаге то, что было у меня на уме. Поэтому я просто начала новый абзац.

«Счастливого Рождества, Арнольд», — написала я и закрыла дневник.

Сочельник обещал быть занятым и насыщенным событиями, что было ожидаемо, но он также был полон старомодно вырядившихся придурков, нарезающих круги в поисках подарков в последнюю минуту.

Мой девятичасовой рабочий день по ощущениям тянулся вдвое дольше, и когда я перестала следить за временем, то уселась посреди торгового центра с большой чашкой горячего шоколада из ближайшей кофейни, сеть которых открылась поблизости этим летом.

С годами я даже полюбила наблюдать за людьми. Было довольно занимательно, сколько всего можно узнать о человеке по одной манере ходить.

Одни люди были занятыми. Они высматривали вокруг конкретно то, что им было нужно. Это выражение их глаз лишь доказывало, насколько важной они считали поставленную перед собой задачу.

Другие — застенчивые и неразговорчивые, едва следящие за дорогой, лишь изредка поднимали глаза от пола.

Еще одни — раздраженные, сжимающие кулаки или хмурящие брови в поисках чего бы то ни было.

И есть люди, которых по одной только походке узнаёшь.

Цокающие шпильки. Абсолютно счастливый человек. В меру расслабленный стан. Миндалевидные глаза. Веснушки.

Лайла Сойер.

И, конечно, она была просто обязана поздравить меня с Рождеством.

— О, какие люди, Хельга! Какой сюрприз, встретить тебя здесь. Подыскиваешь для кого-то особенный подарок в этом году?

— Если бы. Будь это так, я бы не бездельничала, наблюдая за прохожими, с пятьюстами калориями в руках, уж можешь мне поверить.

— Ох, даже и не знаю. Иногда мне хочется взять паузу от всего вокруг и просто понаблюдать за кем-нибудь. Ужасно угнетает, что жизнь продолжается без тебя, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что ты отстал.

— Ничего себе. Очень мило с твоей стороны поделиться такими познаниями со мной. Ты просто сделала мой день, Лайла.

Она заняла пустой стул прямо напротив меня. Я испустила воображаемый вздох.

— Я не думаю, что это так пессимистично. О, совсем нет. Я просто имею в виду, что приятно знать, что каждый может брать такой перерывчик время от времени. Как считаешь?

— Ага. Пожалуй.

— Так, что же ты делаешь тут, раз не ходишь по магазинам?

— Это имеет значение?

— Не знаю. Мне просто интересно.

— Ты неизменно любознательна. Разве ты не слышала, что любопытство сгубило кошку?

— Боже, думаю, слышала. А что?

— Потому что так и было.

— Я точно-преточно уверена, что не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Хельга.

Я вздохнула и села, оперев локти о колени, но продолжая сжимать свой горячий шоколад в руках.

— Я имею в виду, что у меня нет Рождественского настроения. Так что — иди своей дорогой.

Ничуть не растерявшись, Мисс Благочестивость тепло улыбнулась и, протянув руку, ободряющее похлопала меня по спине.

— Неважно, что ты думаешь, Хельга, но Рождественские чудеса случаются.

— Рождество тут ни при чем.

Она улыбнулась, кивнув, поднялась, поправила шляпку на голове, а затем надела перчатки.

— Вот именно. Веселого Рождества, Хельга.

— Да-да, — пробурчала я, сосредоточив все свое внимания на людях, торопливо шагающих мимо меня.

«Веселого Рождества, Хельга».

Забавно. Я не смогла припомнить никого, кто сказал бы мне эти слова в этом году. И странней всего, что в какой-то миг я была почти готова согласиться с маленькой Мисс Совершенство.

Но мне понабилось не так много времени, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства и доставить свою жалкую задницу домой, пока не стало слишком темно и холодно.

Осознание того, что Фиби даже не попыталась выйти на связь после нашей маленькой ссоры, чуть было не разбило мне сердце. То есть, обычно мы дулись друг на друга максимум день-два, но не в Рождество же, ради всего святого. Боже мой, я имею в виду, что должно же у этой девчонки быть сердце.

И я знаю, оно у нее есть.

Просто в нем для меня больше нет места.

Я села на кровати, бросила взгляд в окно и вздохнула.

— Все еще ни грамма снега, а? — спросила я вслух у мира снаружи. — И тебя с Рождеством.

К моему удивлению Мириам бодрствовала, втыкая в телек, по которому показывали какие-то Рождественские шоу.

— Доброе… Доброе утро, Хельга, — промямлила она, когда мой взгляд скользнул к бутылке вина на кофейном столике.

— Привет, Мириам, — я стянула свое пальто с вешалки и накинула его на плечи.

— Ку-куда… Куда ты собралась?

— Честно говоря, не знаю, Мириам.

— Но, Хельга, милая, сегодня Рождество. Разве нет?

— Да, Мириам, сегодня Рождество.

— В таком случае, быть может, ты хочешь остаться здесь?

Я закатила глаза.

— Не очень-то.

— Почему же? Если останешься, я могла бы испечь нам блинов на завтрак.

— У нас нет для них ингридиентов, мам.

— Не… Нет? Но… — спотыкаясь, она поднялась и побрела в сторону кухни, полностью поглощенная построением предложений в своей речи. — Я покупала что-то на днях.

— Это было на прошлой неделе. А смесь для блинов кончилась еще неделю тому назад. Мне приходится самой стряпать нам что-нибудь поесть, потому что ты ничего не готовишь, пока я не сделаю это за тебя.

— Ну, тогда пойдем в магазин и выберем что-нибудь.

— Не получится, Мириам. Все закрыто. Сегодня Рождество, Боже ты мой!

— Ох, мне жаль, Хельга.

— Да плевать, — пробурчала я, закрывая за собой дверь, и захлопнула ее.

Весь день я занималась тем, что бродила по улицам Хиллвуда. Одна кофейня оказалась открыта, но лишь потому, что владельцы не отмечают Рождество, так что я заглянула туда ради кружки горячего шоколада и черствого кекса с черникой. Я продолжала дремать в кресле, пока меня не похлопали по плечу, сообщая, что они закрываются. Выглянув наружу, я отметила, что уже совсем стемнело, и проверила свой телефон — только ради того, чтобы узнать, что часы показывали около семи вечера.

Температура воздуха значительно снизилась с тех пор, как я вышла из дома, и, так как я не додумалась надеть пиджак, я довольно быстро озябла. Улицы пустовали, и я обнаружила себя глядящей по сторонам на мерцающие огоньки рождественских елей и украшений в окнах домов. Одни семьи раскрывали подарки, другие уже играли с ними, некоторые ужинали, а иные несли заснувших на руках у родителей малышей в обнимку с их новыми игрушками.

Не успев дойти до своего дома, я поняла, что забыла ключи внутри.

Я стучала в дверь и звала Мириам так громко, как только могла, бесконечно нажимала на звонок, но один взгляд в окно явил ее дрыхнущей перед мерцающим экраном телевизора с подтаявшим смузи в одной руке и пультом — в другой.

— Замечательно. Просто великолепно! Я не только осталась без Рождества, так теперь еще и придется ночевать на улице в Рождественскую ночь. Фан-тас-ти-ка, — проворчала я прежде, чем соскользнуть вниз, прижаться к двери и сжаться комочком, пытаясь сохранить свое тепло. — Поверить не могу, что это происходит... — Я прикрыла глаза, от холода зуб на зуб не попадал, и с каждой секундой становилось еще холоднее. Совсем скоро я ощутила, как пушистые хлопья снега наконец повалили с неба, прямиком на мои волосы, на ресницы и всюду, куда только можно. — Ну конечно! Теперь-то пошел снег.

— Рождество — самое подходящее время для снежной погоды.

Открыв глаза, я увидела стоящего передо мной Арнольда, при нем были его улыбка, а еще одеяло.

— Ар… Ар-Арнольд, — я запнулась, сама не зная, было ли дело в шоке от его появления или же холод так повлиял на мою речь.

Он поднялся по ступенькам и, сев около меня, укрыл мои плечи одеялом. Так как я закоченела и морально, и физически, то даже не попыталась по привычке оттолкнуть его от себя.

— Забавно. Дедушка говорил, что снег пойдет, — он хохотнул себе под нос. — Я ему не поверил, но рад, что он оказался прав.

— Что… Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пошел прогуляться и увидел тебя, сидящей тут в одиночестве, и подумал, что ты будешь не против компании. Никто не должен быть один на Рождество.

Я закатила глаза.

— Это же фраза из «Гринч — Похититель Рождества».

Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от снегопада.

— Это не значит, что я не могу считать так же.

— Ладно, хоть я и не купилась на всю эту чушь: «Просто так случилось, что, гуляя с удобным одеяльцем, я застал тебя, сидящей в холоде и одиночестве, и подумал задержаться и понадоедать тебе», в эту часть, так и быть, я поверю. Но с чего это тебе захотелось выйти на прогулку в Рождество?

— Если я тебе докучаю, Хельга, я могу пойти домой, — он стал подниматься, и я вдруг ухватила его за предплечье в попытке удержать.

— Погоди… — сказала я, и взгляд его зеленых глаз столкнулся с моим. — Я имею в виду… Ну… — под тонким одеялом, в которое я была укутана, вдруг стало очень жарко. — Если ты хочешь остаться, валяй. С меня не убудет.

— Как скажешь, Хельга.

Снежок действительно мило вписался. Арнольд считал так же. Казалось, прошло несколько часов, пока мы сидели на моем крыльце, наблюдая за падающим и укрывающим собою мир снегом, таким долгожданным. Несмотря на то, что мы с Арнольдом не говорили целые месяцы, мне, укутанной в его одеяло, было комфортно рядом с ним. Оно пахло воспоминаниями о его волосах, которые так надежно хранились у меня внутри, и я погрузилась в памятные моменты из Рождественских праздников моего детства.

— Хочешь пройтись? Все равно сидим и мерзнем.

Посмотрев на Арнольда, я перехватила его взгляд и медленно кивнула.

— Конечно, Репоголовый.

Гуляя с одеялом на плечах по улицам Хиллвуда, я чувствовала себя, точно бродяга.

— Разве ты видишь здесь хоть кого-то, кто мог бы подумать о нас что-нибудь не то? — спросил Арнольд со смехом.

— Вообще-то, нет, но все же. Чтоб ты знал, у меня есть репутация, которую я поддерживаю.

— И что бы это могло значить?

Я пожала плечами и улыбнулась, скорее, испытывая гордость к самой себе в этот момент.

— Что я гораздо круче тебя, волосатик.

— Точно, — он усмехнулся и, пройдя чуть дальше, завернул в переулок.

— Так ты ведешь меня в какое-то определенное место, Арнольдо? Потому что я, на самом деле, не в том настроении, чтобы потеряться с такую холодину и сильный снегопад с одним только твоим одея…

Я встала как вкопанная, наткнувшись глазами на Поле Джеральда, раскинувшееся передо мной.

Огоньки.

Рождественская ель.

Люди.

Музыка.

Арнольд взял меня за руку и с улыбкой повел на Поле, которое, совершенно очевидно, успели расчистить с тех пор, как я видела его в последний раз. Тема «Pas De Deux» из балета «Щелкунчик» доносилась из динамиков айпода Джеральда, и я ощутила, как мое сердце до нелепости быстро застучало.

Только один человек знал, как сильно я люблю «Щелкунчика».

Только один человек знал, что я без ума от того чувства грусти, которое приносят с собой эти ноты.

Оглядевшись, я увидела Фиби, что стояла рядом с Джеральдом и едва заметно улыбалась, а я по очереди переводила взор на нее и на Арнольда. Он остановился и кивнул, отпуская мою руку, и я замерла на месте, позволяя Фиби подойти ко мне с извиняющимся выражением лица.

— Прости меня, Хельга.

— Нет, Фибс… Это ты меня прости. Не должна я была говорить тебе все эти вещи, я... Мой мозг словно отключился, я не…

— Тебе было больно. И было эгоистично с моей стороны не пытаться помочь тебе пережить… Ну… Ты знаешь.

Склонившись, я прошептала ей на ухо:

— А они все в курсе?

Она покачала головой и улыбнулась.

— Конечно, нет, Хельга.

— Спасибо, Фибс… Но тебе не обязательно было устраивать все это ради меня.

— О, я здесь ни при чем.

Удивленно вскинув брови, я скрестила руки на груди.

— Что это значит?

— Лайла приходила поговорить со мной вчера, после того, как встретила тебя в торговом центре.

— Что?

— Ты показалась ей очень грустной, Хельга. А Рождество — совсем не время, чтобы предаваться меланхолии. Это время быть радостным и признательным, и с восторгом ждать наступления нового года. Она не знала, что произошло, но когда она рассказала мне, насколько подавленной ты выглядишь… Я сказала Джеральду, что хочу приготовить для тебя на это Рождество что-нибудь особенное.

— Э, нет! Не приплетай меня, Фиби. Я был не прочь помочь и все такое, но это дело рук моего старика, Арнольда, это он все организовал.

Мои глаза расширились, и я сглотнула ком, внезапно возникший в горле.

— Чт… Что?

Фиби подмигнула мне, и я обернулась, чтобы сию же секунду найти взглядом Арнольда. Он стоял чуть позади меня, возле ели, наряженной так, что она затмила бы собою даже самое красивое в мире Рождественское дерево.

— Я… Не понимаю. Зачем? — я практически кричала, хоть мой голос и звучал монотонно. Та же музыка вновь полилась из динамиков, видимо, включенная на повторе.

Арнольд быстро огляделся, другие, за исключением Фиби и Джеральда, пребывали в своих собственных мирках, любуясь свежим снегом и наслаждаясь закусками, предоставленными Рондой из бахвальства.

— Ты не такая как все, Хельга.

— Вовсе нет. Ты ошибаешься… и глупо было все это затевать, ясно?

— Хельга… Выслушай меня, ладно?

Я снова скрестила руки на груди и нацепила на лицо свое лучшее раздраженное выражение, хотя сердце мое, казалось, вот-вот разорвется.

— Я не предпринимал попыток заговорить с тобой после отъезда, потому что чувствовал, будто навязываюсь, как ты однажды сказала о себе во время нашей беседы по скайпу.

Я покраснела и на мгновение опустила взгляд на свои ноги, пока не набралась духу вновь вернуть свое внимание к нему.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо… Ты говоришь со мной сейчас. Что за дело-то такое важное?

— Дело в том, что… ну, — на этот раз и он покраснел, и краем глаза я заметила, что Джеральд с усмешкой покачал головой. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне, что я нравлюсь тебе, и всегда нравился.

Я ощутила, как мир вокруг меня закружился, и поняла, что не могу найти слов.

По крайней мере, слов, в которых был бы хоть какой-нибудь смысл.

— Что? Мне не... не нравился… Да я никогда... То есть, взгляни на... всё… Как ты мог подумать… Это не так! — я замолчала, стараясь сосредоточиться на своем дыхании.

— Хельга, — он снова схватил меня за руку, и я запаниковала, осознав, насколько влажной успела стать моя ладонь, — я понял это не так давно. — Джеральд кашлянул, а Фиби тихонько хихикнула, и Арнольд принялся уточнять: — Ну хорошо, Джеральд вроде как... подтолкнул меня к этой мысли, но, дело в том, что это нормально. Ты могла бы просто сказать мне.

— Нет, не могла. Потому что это неправда.

— Разве? — он сказал это почти разочарованно, и я отыскала глаза Фиби, чтобы найти в них подсказку в решении своей проблемы, как я и всегда делала.

Но я не могу продолжать так поступать.

Глядя себе под ноги, я глубоко вздохнула,

— Нет, — прошептала я.

— Что ты сказала?

Я подняла глаза на Арнольда и передернула плечами.

— Нет. Ты не ошибся. Ты мне нра… Я лю… Я…

— Я понял, — он улыбнулся и притянул меня поближе к себе. Мое тело, казалось, пылало огнем под одеялом от такой близости к Арнольду.

— Так, ты сделал это, потому что…

— Счастливого Рождества, Хельга, — с улыбкой сказал он, а затем склонился и мягко поцеловал меня в губы, и это казалось лучшим завершением Рождества, о котором я только могла мечтать.

Когда он отстранился, и я, наконец, поняла, что сейчас произошло, я взглянула на Арнольда так, как мне этого хотелось всю жизнь, и улыбнулась, а он кивнул в сторону елочной верхушки, где веточка омелы была прикреплена к кончику звезды.

— Я знаю, мы стоим не совсем под ней, но… — он пожал плечами и притянул меня в свои объятия, как только песня в очередной раз подошла к концу. Я понятия не имела, сколько раз она уже отыграла с тех пор, как я пришла на Поле Джеральда, и, честно говоря, мне было все равно.

Мы взрослеем, и каждое Рождество воспринимается нами по-новому. Подарки становятся дороже, но смысла в них становится меньше, волшебство рассеивается, и мы забываем, в чем главный смысл Рождества. С другой стороны, доллар, брошенный в корзину пожертвований Армии Спасения, лишняя конфетка, врученная ребенку, бегающему около магазина, и даже самый обычный поцелуй под веточкой омелы — напоминают нам о том, что смысл Рождества не в подарках. Единственный настоящий подарок, который мы преподносим друг другу и который дает нам ощутить настоящую магию Рождества — находится в нас самих.


End file.
